<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thinking about you by AstrologicalGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571231">thinking about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem'>AstrologicalGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breathplay, F/M, Fluff, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves, Melanie Cavill muses, are some of the most peculiar creatures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thinking about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Werewolves, Melanie Cavill muses, are some of the most peculiar creatures. Andre Layton is a werewolf, her friend, but still peculiar, in her mind. As a vampire, the classic stories were that they would hate each other, loathe each other.</p><p>She didn't find this to be true, even in their truly difficult moments. Melanie didn't hate him, Andre didn't hate her. Hell, he had marked her, once. One time, when she had fallen asleep in his arms. She had woken up, looked at the mark in the mirror. She liked it, secretly. </p><p>Tonight, she was heading back to their room. Since the return of Wilford, and his later death, Andre had suggested they share a room. Revolution HQ, he had jokingly called it. Later, it had turned to simply their cabin, the place where they went home at the end of the day-or whenever it was they were able to come home. </p><p>She opens the door, places her bag from the Engine on the floor. "Andre?"</p><p>"In here!" He calls from the bedroom, and she heads up the stairs, opens the door to the bedroom. He's in one of the chairs, reading.</p><p>"Hey." She goes over to his chair, moves to kiss his head. He moves at the last minute, catches her lips in a kiss. She lets out a quiet whimper, and he places his hands on her hips, pulls her down into his lap. Melanie pulls away, rests her hands on his chest. "What's gotten into you?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just missed you, that's all." He peppers kisses down her neck, and she rests her head on his shoulder, biting her lip. "You're so damn beautiful, Melanie..."</p><p>"Andre..." She stutters out, mumbling into his neck. He releases his hold on her hips, and she lets out a gasp, continuing to rest her head on his shoulder. Layton runs his hands through her hair, brushing his thumb against the base of her neck. "Seriously, what's going on?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about you today..." He mentions absentmindedly, as if she hadn't just asked a question.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was thinking, about how beautiful you look when I breed you...just how pretty you look when you come." He traces circles over her back, and she shivers, closing her legs slightly. "And just how much I'd love to fuck you until you cry."</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Andre..." She mumbles. "Did you go into heat? I'm sorry I wasn't around.."</p><p>"Aw, don't worry. I know you all are so busy up in the Engine..." He runs his hands up and down her sides. "Did you feed at all today?" She shakes her head. He tilts his head to the side, almost as if he was inviting her. She smiles, and kisses his neck softly before sinking her teeth in, beginning to feed. He whimpers at the pain, before going quiet, running a hand through her hair. </p><p>After a bit, she pulls away, wipes her mouth on her sleeve. "Thank you...I feel so much better now." She chuckes quietly, shifting on his lap. "God I love being with you..you're so nice, baby..."</p><p>He kisses her, running his hands over her chest. She whines, opens her mouth into the kiss. Layton takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, Melanie whimpering quietly. She grinds against him, her hips bucking against his. "Aw, Mel, are you really that needy?" He teases, bringing his hands down to grip her ass.</p><p>"You know I don't ever mind when you go into heat...and you know how damn horny I get when you let me feed off of you..." She kisses him again, brings one of his hands over to her waist. "And how much I love the idea of you breeding me..."</p><p>"You really want this, love?" He grips her hips hard, and she whines, nodding quickly. He brings her closer, kissing her hard. Layton's hands move to get her shirt off, pulling it over her head. He breaks away from the kiss, beginning to kiss down Melanie's chest. He bites her, before beginning to lick and suck at the mark. She whines, trying to grind down against his lap. </p><p>Melanie pulls his shirt off, running her hands down his chest. "God you're so sexy..." Layton groans, brings his hands down to her waist. He pulls her pants down, and off, bringing his hand down to rub over her underwear. She whines, hips bucking against his hand. "Please...need you inside me..." </p><p>He pulls her underwear to the side, sliding his fingers inside of her. She whimpers, tightening around his fingers. Layton picks her up, moves them both to the bed, pushing Melanie down onto the mattress. He gets his pants off, still continuing to rub at her clit. She whines, spreads her legs further. He takes his boxers off, tossing them to the side by her shirt. He takes himself in hand, lining his cock up to her entrance. </p><p>Melanie bites her lip, looking up at him. "Please..." Layton thrusts into her, bringing one hand to wrap around her throat. He sets a rough pace, his hand wrapped around her throat tightly, fucking her hard. The sound of moans and groans mix with the sound of the headboard slamming against the back of the wall. </p><p>"Close...fuck, Andre, please let me come..." She chokes out, clenching around his knot. He moves his hand away from her throat, instead moving it down to her clit, his thrusts getting sloppier as he rubs her clit. She clenches around him, mumbling his name over and over as she comes, reaching for his other hand. He squeezes her hand, using that to keep himself steady as he increases the pace of his thrusts, fucking her harder, his own orgasm coming closer. </p><p>Melanie squeezes his hand tighter, looks up at him with wide eyes. Andre comes hard, knotting himself in her, groaning as he does. She kisses him, pulling herself up on her elbows. He kisses back, taking a breath. It's a minute befote the knot goes down, and he pulls out, coming to lay down beside her. She wraps her legs around his torso, resting her head on his chest. </p><p>"You're so warm..." She cuddles up to him, his arm wrapped around her. </p><p>"That's part of heat, Mel..." He kisses her forehead. "I think you should get some rest." </p><p>"You're the best, y'know...first you feed me, then you fuck me...you're the best, Andre..."</p><p>"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up later, okay?" He runs his hands through her hair, holding her close. He pulls the blanket up to cover both of them, and she smiles, curling up. </p><p>"Alright...g'night, baby...'ove you..." She mumbles quietly, before closing her eyes.</p><p>"I..love you too, Mel." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drank a litre of mountain dew and decided to finish writing this. Folks I'm sorry<br/>Come yell at me (or encourage my caffeine habit idk) at @onetrainsnowpiercer on tungle hell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>